Adventures
by ShyanScifo
Summary: Jake y Jade son hermanastros con algo en común; les gusta la aventura. Suelen ir de acampada pero esta vez Jake se ha propuesto algo nuevo: escalar la montaña que nunca antes nadie había podido.


Ya casi tenía la maleta preparada, ropa limpia, algo de comida, una botella de agua, y algunos objetos básicos para cuando se va de aventura. Sí, aventura. Hacía ya bastante que le habían presentado a su futuro hermanastro, y tenían algo en común; a ambos les gustaba ir de "aventuras". Al chico por todas las películas que había visto; le habían animado a vivir su vida como una de ellas, con toda aquella emoción. Y a ella porque simplemente le gustaba estar en contacto con la naturaleza.

Habían planeado ir unos días de acampada por allí, Jade había dicho que llevaría la comida y el menor que llevaría sacos y cosas por el estilo para dormir. El fin de semana pintaba bien. Y la verdad es que sí, el chico era menor que ella, pero tan solo por un par de años, además de que no lo parecía, pues ella era algo más bajita.

De pronto una voz llamándole desde fuera la sacó de sus pensamientos. Cerró al fin la mochila y se dirigió a la ventana para comprobar que era él, a pesar de que por su voz ya le había reconocido. Se asomó y efectivamente, era Jake, quien le saludaba desde abajo con un movimiento de mano y una amplia sonrisa que solía llevar en los labios.

-¡Ahora bajo!

Se limita a gritarle antes de salir corriendo y coger la mochila en un rápido movimiento para ir colocándosela a la espalda mientras iba escaleras abajo. Dios, ¿pero por qué tenía que vivir en una casa con tantas plantas? Cuando al fin llegó abajo abrió la puerta y tras cerrarla después de salir, se abalanzó sobre el chico para abrazarlo con fuerza. Al otro el contacto físico no se podía decir que le agradase mucho, solo podía aguantar el de aquella chica, ya que desde que se conocen siempre habían sido como hermanos de verdad. Él era huérfano de madre desde que nació y su padre le atribuyó toda la culpa por aquello, por lo que el único contacto físico que recibía de este eran golpes. Debido a esto le pilló casi pánico al contacto con las personas, ya a partir de los 15 dejó de recibir golpes de su padre, pero eso era debido a que apenas ya tenía contacto con él. De hecho, pudo a conocer a Jade gracias a que un día que la futura esposa de su padre fue a visitarle, tenía que cuidar de Jade y se la llevó.

Lo cierto es que ella tampoco se llevaba especialmente bien con su madre, vivía con su abuelo, quien le había enseñado el gusto por la naturaleza y ese tipo de cosas, pero ya era muy mayor, y a veces tenía que ser ingresado unos días en el hospital, cada vez con más frecuencia, esos días uno de sus padres debía cuidar de ella, pero desde hacía unos años, su padre había desaparecido por completo sin dejar rastro, y su madre era la que la cuidaba cada vez que su abuelo no podía estar en casa. Aquellos días eran horribles para ella, pues su madre le decía que se parecía mucho a su padre y solo la miraba con desprecio y asco.

La gente que conocía a los chicos y conocía su historia se preguntaba como siempre podían tener ambos una sonrisa plasmada en el rostro. Siempre eran muy animados, parecían contentos y se emocionaban por prácticamente todo.

Tras aquél efusivo abrazo el chico le dejó un cálido beso en la frente y le hizo una señal con la cabeza.

-¿Nos vamos?

La chica asintió con motivación y libero al otro de entre sus brazos para emprender el camino, en realidad no les solía importar mucho el destino, nunca lo habían pensado cuando iban de acampada. Solían acabar siempre en el mismo sitio de todas formas, pero esta vez Jake le había propuesto ir más lejos, a un sitio nuevo. Solo sabía que sería en las montañas, nunca antes nadie había sido capaz de llegar a la cima, pero él se había propuesto conseguirlo junto con su hermana. A ella no le convencía del todo, todos los que iban decían que era muy peligroso, no porque fuese muy alta, sino porque era difícil de escalar. Aun así había accedido, ¿Cómo le podría decir que no después de que se lo suplicase con la cara de cachorrito que solía poner cada vez que quería algo? Además, sabía que él iría con o sin ella, y prefería estar para ayudarle por si pasaba algo.

Ambos vivían algo apartados de la ciudad, por lo que no fue difícil dejarla atrás y adentrase en un frondoso bosque.

-…-

Ya estaban a varios metros sobre la base de la montaña, la montaña estaba bastante lejos de la ciudad, y de sus casas, por lo que habían tenido que andar bastante, y aunque el menor parecía tener aún energía para seguir, ella estaba agotada. Cuando Jake se dio cuenta de ello buscó algún sitio en el que pusiesen descansar, y tan solo a unos metros más hacia arriba parecía haber un saliente bastante amplio donde podrían pasar la noche, ya que ya era bastante tarde, y la verdad es que no era muy seguro seguir en la oscuridad.

-¡Vamos Jade! ¡Un poco más y podremos descansar!

Jade le sonrió desde abajo con cansancio e hizo un último esfuerzo hasta llegar a aquél saliente, en el que se dejaron caer ambos, Jake no parecía cansado pero cuando un sonido le indicó porque se había tirado tan bruscamente al suelo. Aquello le sacó una pequeña risa.

-¿Tienes hambre? Tengo algo de comida en mi mochi-

Antes de que pudiese acabar la frase pudo ver como se abalanzaba sobre la mochila que la mayor había dejado a un lado tan solo unos segundos atrás. Sacó un bocata y le quitó parte de la envoltura para pegarle un feroz bocado con ansia. La chica se incorporó y miró con algo de sorpresa al otro, sorpresa injustificada pues no era la primera vez que veía comer a su hermano de manera tan animal, lo cierto es que solía comer así…siempre. Para no quedarse atrás también sacó un bocata y tras quitarle la envoltura empezó a comer. Una vez que hubieron acabado de comer, el menor sacó un par de sacos enrollados de la mochila y los extendió en el saliente.

-Será mejor que durmamos ya y mañana nos despertemos pronto para aprovechar toda la luz del día.

Explicó mientras dejaba ambas mochilas en el interior del saliente y se metía en el saco disponiéndose a dormir. La chica le imitó y se metió en su saco dándole las buenas noches antes cerrar los ojos y acomodarse todo lo que era posible dada la situación para dormir.

-…-

Un rayo de luz daba de lleno en el ojo de aquél moreno, quien se despertó debido a eso. Se incorporó a la par que se frotaba un ojo y pegaba un bostezo dirigiendo su mirada al saco de su hermana, pero no parecía encontrarse allí. Giró la cara hacia el otro lado y allí estaba, donde las mochilas rebuscando en ellas algunos alimentos para preparar más bocatas para más tarde. Se levantó y se acercó a ella, una vez hubo llegado a su posición se agachó y le pasó un brazo por los hombros.

-Caramba, que previsora

Soltó una risa a la que la mayor correspondió con una pequeña sonrisa y un "Si no lo soy yo la llevamos clara." Tras lo que si soltó una risa burlona. En vez de tomárselo a mal, Jake asintió dando por cierta aquella afirmación y volvió a los sacos para recogerlos y guardarlos de nuevo en la mochila.

Cuando ambos terminaron lo que estaban haciendo, se prepararon para seguir escalando. Chocaron sus manos antes de ponerse en marcha y se dijeron unas frases de ánimo que solo ellos entendían, pues era algo así como un código entre ellos.

Ya iban por más de la mitad de la montaña al principio de la tarde. Si seguían a ese ritmo, seguramente llegarían a la mañana siguiente a la cima, no entendía porqué la gente no había conseguido llegar aún, si tampoco parecía para tanto, incluso le estaba decepcionando un poco que fuese tan fácil. Pero entonces lo comprendió todo, lo comprendió cuando vio como la morena se resbalaba entre unas piedras sueltas y casi se cae, suerte que consiguió agarrarse a otro lugar y no pasó nada grave. El ojiverde consiguió esquivar las piedras que había tirado la otra cuando se resbaló, pero una de ellas le dio un golpe en el hombro.

Al principio no le parecía nada grave por lo que no le dio mucha importancia y tan solo siguió como si nada. Casi se caen varias veces más ambos, y también se llevaron varios golpes, pero cada vez que la chica decía de darse por vendidos antes de que pasase nada grave, el menor le negaba rotundamente diciendo que se había propuesto llegar a la cima, y lo conseguiría. Cada vez que le decía eso, se animaba a continuar por él, a pesar de que cada vez había más piedras sueltas y no era nada seguro.

Se volvió a hacer de noche y tuvieron que volver a parar en otro saliente, habían tardado en encontrarlo, pues había muchos, pero no parecían seguros. Hicieron lo mismo que la noche anterior, comieron algo, y se durmieron. A la mañana siguiente había sido él el que se había levantado primero, y para cuando su compañera se despertó, ya estaba completamente preparado para seguir y tan solo estaba dando un trago de la botella de agua. La chica estaba preocupada, el otro parecía demasiado decidido a conseguir su objetivo, pero eso era de todo menos seguro. Dudaba de que lo pudiesen conseguir y que incluso en una situación de extremo riesgo él quisiese seguir y eso les costase la vida. Aun así se preparó también y se volvieron a poner ambos en marcha de nuevo, si los cálculos no le fallaban llegarían a la cima al medio día, si es que no pasaba nada.

Al principio todo parecía ir bien, pero tras unas horas Jake empezó a resentirse de aquél golpe en el hombro por el esfuerzo, a pesar de sus muecas de dolor, cada vez que Jade le preguntaba él afirmaba que no era nada de importancia y seguía adelante. Justo cuando estaban a punto de llegar a la cima, el no pensar en aquella herida le pasó factura y le dio un fuerte pinchazo en la zona que le hizo caer montaña abajo. Suerte que Jade tubo reflejos y le agarró de la mano pegándole con rapidez todo lo que pudo a la montaña para que se volviese a agarrar. Éste consiguió lo que la mayor pretendía pero ahora sí que se veía incapaz de seguir.

-No…No puedo seguir Jade. -Dijo con desanimo por tener que decir aquello

-¡No seas idiota! ¡Ya falta poco! ¡Lo conseguiremos!

Ésta siguió escalando tirando de su hermano un poco cada vez que le tocaba apoyarse en el brazo herido, para ayudarle. Y tras duros esfuerzos consiguieron llegar a la cima. Ella llegó primero ya que iba delante y le tendió la mano al moreno para ayudarle a subir lo último que faltaba. Éste le estrechó la mano con fuerza y subió con la mayor sonrisa que había esbozado jamás.

-Lo conseguimos.

-Sí.

Terminó de afirmar Jake mirando aquél paisaje que le proporcionaba la altitud de la montaña ya que era un día totalmente despejado.

-¿Sabes Jade? Desde pequeño había soñado con subir aquí.

Su hermana dejó de admirar el paisaje por un momento para dirigirle la mirada a él cuando le oye.

-Y me alegro de haberlo conseguido contigo.

Incluye mirándola con una tierna sonrisa que contagia a la chica, la cual le rodea con un brazo en forma de abrazo que fue correspondido mientras volvían a mirar todo, orgullosos de haber conseguido llegar a dónde nunca nadie antes había llegado. Además de la felicidad añadida de que él había conseguido su sueño y ella le había ayudado a ello.

* * *

_Este oneshot esta dedicado a mi Sis Vvero, que me pidió uno de Jake y Jade porque son nuestros pjs en el rol de homestuck en el que estamos en twitter. 3_


End file.
